


свет между нами

by Shenno, WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: Он вновь смотрит в зеркало, и в этот раз Жавер смотрит на него в ответ. Хотя зеркало затуманено, он ясно видит глаза Жавера, и тот не отводит взгляда.Вальжан вновь проводит бритвой по подбородку. Наблюдает за тем, как наблюдает за ним Жавер. Думает, кто из них моргнет первым.После того, как Жавера увольняют из полиции, он переезжает к Вальжану. Напряжение между ними ощутимо.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021





	свет между нами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the light between us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487484) by [carnival_papers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnival_papers/pseuds/carnival_papers). 



> Прим. автора: предупреждение о коротком травматическом флэшбеке к Тулону - ничего графичного, но имейте в виду. 
> 
> Прим. переводчика: большое спасибо моей бете <3

Свет между нами _[1]_

Жавер теряет работу в полиции в апреле и вскоре после этого появляется на пороге дома Вальжана, с опущенными глазами и вопросом, нельзя ли у него пожить. Он говорит, что его заставили уйти в отставку: его новые критические записки не были восприняты начальством благосклонно. Плата за аренду его предыдущей квартиры слишком высока, говорит Жавер, и он не может больше себе ее позволить. Говорит, не хочет пользоваться добротой Вальжана и обязательно с ним расплатится, как только найдет другой источник дохода — но не найдется ли пока у Вальжана свободной комнаты, или, быть может, дивана? Вальжан, конечно, рад помочь. Немногочисленные пожитки Жавера быстро перемещаются в бывшую спальню Козетты.

На то, чтобы привыкнуть к жизни в одном доме с Жавером, требуется куда больше времени. Она едва ли напоминает жизнь с Козеттой, которая была тихой, просыпалась на рассвете и уходила спать на закате. Она стучала, всегда спрашивала перед тем, как войти, и ее компания всегда была теплой, а голос — певучим. Жавер же вламывается без предупреждения и обретается в гостиной в любое время дня и ночи. Вальжан не уверен, чем именно он там занимается, учитывая, что он не читает, не пишет и не молится — он всегда просто сидит, глядя в стену или в огонь, и выглядит потерянным.

Так что Вальжан не может привыкнуть жить с Жавером. Он думал, что это будет легкий переход, от Козетты к Жаверу, но Жавер, как всегда, не вписывается в рамки чужих ожиданий. Он не то чтобы шумный — но, тем не менее, регулярно считает нужным спорить за обедом, причем чаще всего из-за каких-то мелочей вроде тарелок или статьи в газете. И он будто бы вовсе не спит — редко когда его нельзя застать в гостиной, сидящим или расхаживающим из угла в угол. Вальжан мысленно решает найти ему хоть какое-то занятие — хотя бы даже полоть сорняки в саду.

Что хуже всего, Жавер, кажется, вообще не способен нормально разговаривать с Вальжаном. Те несколько недель, что они вынужденно провели вместе после того, как Вальжан вытащил Жавера из реки, им предсказуемо было не до разговоров. Но теперь, когда они живут под одной крышей — Вальжан надеялся на приятную беседу, хотя бы иногда. Вместо этого между ними царит напряжение, причин которого Вальжан не понимает.

Потом — он начинает ловить взгляды Жавера.

Впервые это случается в мае и Вальжан уверен, что это случайность. Они живут вместе меньше месяца, и, хотя некоторые границы установлены, они остаются весьма размытыми. Вальжан провел весь день в саду, его рубашка пропиталась потом, а под ногти забилась грязь. Он привык мыться в тазу на кухне, так что он складывает рубашку на стул, смачивает тряпку и принимается мыться. Вода прохладна на его лице и обильно стекает по шее и спине, смачивает пояс его штанов. Он двигается медленно, долго трет ладони и под ногтями, и находит определенное медитативное спокойствие в монотонных движениях омовения.

А потом он слышит откуда-то из-за спины покашливание и немедленно вспоминает о своих шрамах, о том, что будет, если Козетта увидит их и начнет задавать вопросы. Он бросает тряпку, тянется за рубашкой влажными руками — и видит Жавера, застывшего с широко распахнутыми глазами, глядящего на него и безуспешно пытающегося не смотреть.

\- Я… Я просто… Простите, — говорит Жавер сбивчиво и все еще смотрит, даже когда Вальжан запускает руки в рукава рубашки. Вальжан чувствует, что краснеет, зная что Жавер видел его спину — и зная, что это далеко не первый раз, когда он видел ее.

\- Все в порядке, — отвечает он, тем не менее, застегивая рубашку. Она прилипает к его до сих пор влажной коже, и мимолетно Вальжан думает, не может ли Жавер видеть его шрамы даже так, сквозь тонкую ткань. — Я должен был предупредить вас, что буду здесь.

Жавер качает головой, пожимает плечами, и, наконец, отрывает взгляд от тела Вальжана.

\- Это ваш дом, — возражает. — Вы не должны мне ничего говорить.

У Вальжана нет сил спорить с ним.

\- Воды еще много, если вам надо будет помыться, — говорит он вместо этого, и Жавер кивает, и какое-то мгновение, необъяснимое и вибрирующее, как туго натянутая струна, они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза.

Это происходит вновь, несколько недель спустя, похожим образом, когда Жавер врывается в комнату Вальжана без стука. Тот натягивает штаны, а Жавер почти кричит о каких-то изменениях в полицейских распорядках, и дверь распахивается настежь, и Жавер замирает. Вальжан торопится застегнуть пуговицы на штанах, но Жавер уже успел увидеть его.

Когда он поворачивается, Жавер молчит, прервавшись на полуслове, но его грудь вздымается, как от бега, а опущенные руки сжаты в кулаки. Вальжан понимает, что на нем до сих пор нет рубашки.

Жавер пялится. Он даже не пытается скрыть это. Вальжан замечает, как глаза Жавера задерживаются на клейме на его бицепсе, а потом спускаются к запястьям, как всегда, к запястьям. Он пытается научиться не скрываться, когда Жавер смотрит на него так; Жавер теперь не представляет опасности — их жизни слишком тесно сплетены, слишком зависят друг от друга.

\- Простите, — говорит Жавер. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, дышит слишком тяжело. Вальжан не знает, как ответить, и более чем благодарен, когда Жавер спешит уйти.

Вальжан запирает дверь и садится на кровать, пряча лицо в ладонях.

В июле, после ужина с Козеттой, он находит Жавера полураздетым, моющимся в кухне. В тусклом свете лампы сложно рассмотреть, что именно делает Жавер, но слышен плеск воды и тихий вздох Жавера, когда смоченная в прохладной воде тряпка касается его шеи.

Вальжан не может заставить себя отвести взгляд. Очень странно видеть Жавера за таким простым и человечным занятием, как омовение. Вальжан стыдится своего любопытства, но глаза Жавера закрыты, и он позволяет себе задержаться взглядом на несколько мгновений. Кости Жавера двигаются под его кожей, блестящей от воды, и на плечах Жавера видны веснушки, а него на животе — родинка.

Жавер сжимает тряпку, и вода ручейками стекает по его ключицам, к центру груди, отражая свет. И Вальжан не знает почему — но он смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит. Следует взглядом за ручейком воды от шеи Жавера вниз по его груди до бедер, где вода исчезает под его штанами.

В это мгновение глаза Жавера открываются, и он смотрит на Вальжана в ответ, и паника, смешанная со смущением, горит в его груди. Жавер держит тряпицу у своего плеча, его губы влажны и чуть приоткрыты. Вальжан ожидает, что тот будет раздражен — даже взбешен — но вместо этого лицо Жавера не выражает ровным счетом ничего. Его рот закрывается.

\- Ну. Хорошего вечера! — говорит Вальжан и на нетвердых ногах сбегает в свою спальню. Мысленная картинка воды, стекающей вниз по окружности ребер Жавера — до сих пор слишком резко выраженных — не оставляет его неделями.

К августу Вальжан наконец снова набирается смелости зайти на кухню, и испытывает огромное облегчение, когда Жавера там не оказывается. Он пользуется шансом побриться, почти ритуально подготавливая мыло, и кисть, и строп для бритвы, на маленьком столике у зеркала. На его лице слишком много щетины и ему понадобится несколько заходов, чтобы кожа опять стала гладкой.

Его не раздражает то, как много времени это занимает, как монотонны движения, которыми он наносит на лицо мыльную пену, проходится бритвой и правит ее о строп. Есть что-то успокаивающее в том, чтобы раствориться в этих простых действиях, не думать ни о чем больше, кроме скрипа прикасающейся к коже бритвы, аккуратного давления и поворота лезвия у подбородка.

Он только заканчивает с левой стороной лица, как ловит в зеркале отражение Жавера. Вальжан чувствует запах кофе и какое-то мгновение наблюдает за Жавером, листающим вчерашнюю газету, а потом возвращается к бритью. Он прижимает лезвие к правой стороне лица — легко, медленно — и чуть наклоняет голову. Бритва оставляет след в пене — прямую уверенную линию.

Очищая бритву от пены и волос, он вновь смотрит в зеркало, и в этот раз Жавер смотрит на него в ответ. Хотя зеркало затуманено, он ясно видит глаза Жавера, и тот не отводит взгляда.

Вальжан вновь проводит бритвой по подбородку. Наблюдает за тем, как наблюдает за ним Жавер. Думает, кто из них моргнет первым.

* * *

Напряжение не спадает, просто становится более скрытым. Они учатся быть более осторожными, закрывать двери и стучать. У Жавера нет собственного расписания, поэтому он начинает жить согласно с ритмом жизни Вальжана. Большинство дней они обедают вместе, хотя Жавер почти всегда просыпает завтрак.

Он не знает, чего ожидал, когда Жавер въехал, но точно не этого. До этого они стали почти друзьями, но в разделяемом на двоих пространстве дистанция между ними будто увеличивается. Осенью Жавер начинает мерить шагами гостиную, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Вальжан изгоняет себя в сад, чтобы читать и молиться. Время от времени он позволяет себе надеяться, что Жавер поговорит с ним, как сделал бы любой другой. Наверное, учитывая их историю, это маловероятно.

Вальжан спит все меньше и меньше. Он винит в этом присутствие Жавера, оправдывается тем, что до сих пор привыкает к нему. Это ложь, конечно же — Жавер живет с ним уже месяцы, и он едва спал даже когда тут жила Козетта. Но его сон становится все более и более беспокойным.

Время от времени ему снится Тулон. Он просыпается, чувствуя запах моря, чувствуя, как кровоточит его спина. Когда он вываливается из кровати, нога тянется за ним — она прикована — или _была_ прикована, разницы в сущности нет — и тогда он находит Библию и молится.

Иногда он знает, что это случится. Он научился ждать тяжелый ужас в глубине живота, фантомную боль в мышцах. Он не может, конечно же, поговорить об этом с Жавером. Они не обсуждают Тулон, и Вальжан не особенно хочет этого. Между ними и так достаточно напряжения.

Однажды ночью в сентябре ужас поглощает Вальжана. Он не может сказать, что стало причиной — запах в воздухе, изменение температуры, порез на руке, который кровоточил часами. Все, что он знает — что он тонет в отчаянии, в страхе из-за того, что принесет ночь. Он не находит себе места, не может сосредоточиться на чтении или четках. Вместо этого он бездумно пропускает бусины сквозь пальцы, надеясь, что повторяющиеся движения успокоят его. Это не работает.

Он пропускает обед — не утруждается тем, чтобы предупредить Жавера — и вместо этого закрывается в своей спальне. Такие вечера заставляют его чувствовать безнадежность. Столько лет прошло с Тулона, а ничего не меняется. Он сомневается, изменится ли когда-нибудь.

Не стоит об этом думать. Вальжан прячет лицо в подушку и молится, надеясь, что эта ночь минет быстро.

Воспоминания приходят.

Поначалу вспышками, как от взрывов: хлеб, семь маленьких голодных лиц, цепь, каторга.

Потом: раскаленное железо, клеймящее его плечо. Он кусает щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать крик, учится скрывать боль. Кожа идет волдырями, становится красной и скользкой и воспаленной, превращается в шрам. Проходят дни до того, как боль притупляется — или же он просто приучается игнорировать ее. Шрамы на его плече — белая, приподнятая кожа, едва различимое _TFP_ _[2]._

Та первая дорога к столбу, подтягивая за собой ногу, морщась в ожидании плети. Звуки, которые невозможно игнорировать. Люди в агонии от рук других людей. Спустя какое-то время кровь, и адреналин, и переполняющий страх заглушают все остальное — все, кроме боли, распускающейся, как корни и ветви, вдоль его спины. Он обрезальщик деревьев в Фавероли, он вор, он каторжник, он номер, он истекает кровью, кровью, кровью.

Тяжесть на его плече, пальцы легко прикасаются к шрамам. Это прикосновение осторожное, мягкое, и не похоже ни на что из его воспоминаний. Это будит его.

Комната темна и слишком холодна для сентября. Рука на его плече дрожит.

\- Вальжан, — рука сжимается. — Вальжан.

Это Жавер, и одно это вызывает у Вальжана тревогу. Но пальцы Жавера, хоть и огрубевшие, мягко гладят его руку. Он не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме этих точек легкого прикосновения, которое успокаивает его, и дыхания Жавера.

В темноте он не видит ничего.

\- Простите, что я вошел, я… я услышал вас, и дверь не была заперта, — Жавер запинается, едва заканчивая предложение. Он убирает руку, слишком резко, и Вальжан хотел бы, чтобы он вернул ее обратно. — Я беспокоился, что вы… я беспокоился.

Вальжан понимает, что Жавер стоит где-то перед ним, возле кровати. Он рад, что его глаза еще не совсем привыкли к темноте — наверняка Жавер казался бы угрожающей фигурой после пробуждения от такого ужасного воспоминания.

Но его рука, его рука — Вальжан хочет положить ее обратно себе на плечо, почувствовать приятную тяжесть и бесстрашие прикосновения.

\- Вы в порядке? — спрашивает Жавер.

Вальжан понимает, что до сих пор ничего не сказал.

\- Дурной сон, — отвечает, но слова теснятся в его голосе и звучат слишком придушено, слишком уязвимо.

\- Я оставлю вас в покое, — говорит Жавер. Вальжан слышит, как он двигается, ударяется коленом, кажется, о прикроватную тумбочку, шепотом ругается.

Вряд ли Вальжан сможет нормально выспаться сегодня. Ему стоит зажечь лампу, найти Библию. Но он не может думать ни о чем, кроме медленного движения пальцев Жавера на его руке, и мурашек, бегущих по его собственной коже под тонкой тканью ночной рубашки.

\- Нет, — выдыхает Вальжан. — Пожалуйста, останьтесь.

Жавер молчит какое-то мгновение, а затем Вальжан вновь слышит его движение — он подходит к другой стороне кровати. Она скрипит, когда Жавер садится рядом с ним, со скрещенными ногами, прижимаясь бедром к его спине. Такое бесцеремонное прикосновение должно было бы вызвать тревогу, но Жавер теплый, и Вальжан остро осознает, что никто никогда не делал такого раньше — не сидел с ним в постели, прикасаясь, посреди ночи.

Это кажется чем-то таким простым. И сейчас, ощущая это впервые, Вальжан чувствует — чувствует…

Он не знает, что он чувствует. Вину за то, что хочет этого так сильно. Тревогу — от воспоминаний.

И вдруг — рука Жавера вновь ложится на его так легко и неожиданно, что Вальжан не сдерживает резкого вдоха. Пальцы Жавера накрывают его плечо и придавливают, мягко, осторожно, и Вальжан пытается расслабиться, распрямиться из клубка, в который невольно сжался. Он вытягивает ноги, мышцы бедер и икр почти берутся спазмом от внезапного движения. Жавер проводит большим пальцем по его плечу, надавливает на кость, и Вальжан вздыхает.

Ему нравится это чувство — когда к нему прикасаются. Он никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно.

Его нога до сих пор болит, лодыжка, скованная тяжелой цепью — но прикосновения Жавера плавные и медленные, и движения его большого пальца постепенно вытесняют свист плети.

Спустя какое-то время он засыпает. Конец ночи проходит без сновидений.

Он просыпается, позднее, чем обычно, из-за золотистого света, сочащегося через окно, теплого на его лице. Рука Жавера больше не на его плече, но он чувствует колено, упирающееся в заднюю сторону его бедер, и тянущую тяжесть между ног.

Вальжан осторожно переворачивается. Жавер храпит, его волосы встрепаны и сияют в утреннем свете. Его рука сжата в кулак между ними, пальцы в простынях, и его голые ноги холодны там, где они прикасаются к Вальжану.

Это определенно не то зрелище, которое Вальжан когда-либо ожидал увидеть.

Он почти смеется над странностью их положения. Как он оказался в кровати с Жавером? И без страха? Более того, он спал лучше, чем за последние месяцы — может, даже годы — и это все с Жавером в его кровати!

Вальжан выбирается из постели, тихо и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Жавера, и наконец полностью осознает жар, разливающийся внизу живота, и тяжесть между ног. Это не просто неловко — позорно. Пока Жавер спит, он одевается, молится и надеется, что проблема разрешится сама собой.

Они делят кровать две ночи спустя, после того, как Вальжан проводит долгие часы без сна, вспоминая Тулон, и вновь — еще через несколько ночей. Каждый раз руки Жавера осторожны, поглаживая предплечье Вальжана или, однажды, перебирая его кудри. И каждый раз Вальжан просыпается чувствительным, с тугим комком где-то внизу живота, и молится хоть о каком-то разрешении.

Через некоторое время это становится привычкой. Вальжан приглашает Жавера в свою постель и Жавер следует за ним, и его прикосновение нежно, и Вальжан вздыхает и засыпает. Они не говорят об этом — они вообще почти не говорят — но, по крайней мере, Вальжан спит спокойнее, и Жавер кажется менее раздражительным, чем обычно.

Между ними до сих пор висит странное напряжение. Как-то за обедом Жавер передает Вальжану масло и их пальцы соприкасаются над тарелкой. Вальжан наблюдает за тем, как Жавер отдергивает руку, будто ужаленный. Вилка в его пальцах дрожит.

В октябре Жавер стоит в холле, сражаясь со своим пальто. Помочь ему одеться кажется чем-то простым и естественным, и Вальжан осторожно натягивает пальто на его плечи, поправляет воротник. Ему приходится потянуться наверх, чтобы сделать это. Пальто плотно охватывает спину Жавера — льстит ему, заставляет казаться шире и сильнее, чем обычно. Вальжан мимолетно думает о том, как должны выглядеть плечи Жавера под слоями его одежды, под пальто и рубашкой, а потом Жавер поворачивается и смотрит на него так, будто увидел его мысли. Вальжан делает шаг назад, и Жавер выдыхает, и Вальжан не знает, что думать об этом всем.

Той ночью Жавер следует за ним в кровать, как и всегда. Вальжану не нужно больше приглашать его, он идет в нескольких шагах позади, ждет, пока тот задует лампу, и забирается в постель. Он лежит рядом с Вальжаном, и тот знает, что скоро он прикоснется к нему — простое прикосновение, палец у основания шеи или тыльная сторона ладони у руки. Вальжан начал предвкушать эти прикосновения, жаждать их. Он знает, что слишком жаден — желать чего-то такого, воспринимать эти прикосновения иначе чем подарок — и все же не может перестать желать.

Жавер прикасается к его спине, и ощущение далекое, притупленное преградой рубашки и шрамов. Тем не менее, Вальжан следует мысленно за пальцами Жавера — вниз по спине, вдоль лопаток и к пояснице. Под покрывалами он чувствует стопы Жавера у своих.

Он вздыхает, закрывает глаза и отдается прикосновениям Жавера. Они мягкие и успокаивающие, и шелест ткани, как и дыхание Жавера, утешают и расслабляет. Руки Жавера опускаются к его талии, у выпирающих тазовых косточек. Кожа там гладкая и лишенная шрамов, и, упади на нее свет, она наверняка была бы бледной. Жавер никогда не прикасался к нему там — _никто_ не прикасался к нему там — и тело Вальжана пронизано теплом и тревогой. Наверное, он вдыхает слишком шумно, потому что Жавер на мгновение убирает пальцы, прежде чем продолжить прикасаться. Хотя их и разделяет тонкая ткань ночной рубашки, это прикосновение почти _слишком_ — слишком интимно.

Жар в животе Вальжана возвращается, резко и внезапно, как боль, и просачивается в его грудь и между ног. Пальцы Жавера с его бедра опускаются к краю ночной рубашки. На мгновение он останавливается, руки неподвижны — а потом кожа прикасается к коже, кончики пальцев к бедру, медленно, и спокойно, и ошеломительно. Ладонь Жавера ложится на бедро Вальжана, большой палец под краем рубашки, неподвижный.

Вальжан чувствует, что невольно дергается. Это не неприятное прикосновение, но все будто усилено стократ. Ничьи руки еще не бывали тут, он сам прикасался к себе там, разве что одеваясь или моясь. Нет шрамов, которые могли бы заглушить ощущения, и Вальжан не знает, как реагировать. Он смутно думает о том, что мог бы положить руку поверх ладони Жавера, почувствовать ее движение, но тогда Жавер может остановиться, а этого он точно не хочет.

Прикосновение Жавера теперь более осторожное, не такое уверенное. Из-за горячего комка в его животе каждое прикосновение кажется драгоценной агонией. Он напряжен и при этом невозможно спокоен под рукой Жавера, даже когда она продвигается дальше под ночную рубашку. Пальцы Жавера вновь на его бедрах, теперь без всякой преграды, и чувство, рождающееся в нем — мягкое, и новое, и странное — так что Вальжан может лишь дрожать.

Внезапно Вальжан осознает все свое тело, каждый шрам и недостаток — а потом рука Жавера поднимается от бедра к талии, задевая волосы между его ног, и на мгновение останавливается там, рядом с пупком. Жавер прикасается, и Вальжан чувствует пот на его ладони. Возможно, он должен бы тревожиться куда сильнее.

Вальжан шумно выдыхает в подушку, когда Жавер прикасается к его члену. Только на мгновение, мимолетным касанием, но оно током прошибает все его тело. Он закрывает рот рукой, поджимает пальцы ног.

Жавер вновь прикасается к нему, на сей раз более целенаправленно. Ощущение не менее сильно. Вальжан пытается сосредоточиться на чем-то — на чем угодно, кроме ладони Жавера, сжимающейся вокруг него, и того, как мышцы его ног напрягаются все больше. Жавер медленно двигает кистью, его движения размеренные и легкие. Вальжан крепко зажмуривает глаза, благодарный темноте, благодарный, что Жавер не может видеть его лицо и то, как он распадается на части.

Он перекатывается на спину, цепляется за простыни, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то опору. Жавер все ласкает его, и его спина невольно выгибается . До этого он почти не прикасался так даже сам к себе, и это никогда не было чем-то помимо рутинной потребности вроде еды или омовения. Это — Вальжан жадно пытается вдохнуть, пока Жавер искусно двигает рукой — что-то совершенно другое.

Затем Жавер внезапно прижимается к его бедру, его колено у ноги Вальжана, почти уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Вальжан чувствует его дыхание, теплое и мерное, на своей шее. Вальжан не может говорить, не может попросить Жавера остановиться — теперь он двигает ладонью немного быстрее, долгие ласки извлекают из Вальжана звуки, которые он и не подозревал, что способен издать. Если бы не чистое удовольствие, которое он испытывает, можно было бы подумать, что он вновь в Тулоне, молясь о прекращении муки.

Но он на самом деле не хочет, чтобы эта мука заканчивалось. Жавер издает низкий горловой звук и двигает бедрами, и Вальжан понимает, что в него упирается член Жавера. В момент ясности между двумя глотками воздуха Вальжан думает: неужели поэтому Жавер вел себя так странно? Неужели поэтому они кружили друг напротив друга, как два стервятника, ни один не в силах сделать первый шаг? А потом он вскрикивает вслух, не от боли, но чего-то совершенно другого, и Жавер еще раз толкается в него, его дыхание теперь прерывистое.

Вальжан не может спросить, что все это значит. Он не знает даже, хотел бы, если бы мог. Он чувствует, как большой палец Жавера скользит по головке его члена, движение быстрое и легкое, вполне осознаваемое лишь когда это ощущение молнией скользит вверх по его спине и заставляет его выгнуться. Он хочет умолять Жавера о разрешении, но эта мука восхитительна. Ему жарко, слишком жарко, он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сбросить покрывала с кровати. Пот собирается на его лбу, на ладони Жавера, Жавер так близко к нему, Жавер дышит тяжело и кровать скрипит от его движений.

Ласки Жавера замедляются, пока он не начинает прикасаться к нему в такт со своими толчками, а потом он двигает рукой увереннее, сильнее сжимая ее вокруг Вальжана. В уголках глаз Вальжана собираются слезы, ему жарко и кровь шумит в ушах, не перекрывая, впрочем, исполненных удовольствия звуков, которые Жавер безуспешно пытается проглотить.

А потом — потом что-то в нем ломается, как ветка, согнутая слишком сильно. Он ожидает боли, но — Господи, _Господи_! — он не может выдавить из себя ни звука, только судорожно выдохнуть, когда его тело распускается в удовольствии. Он толкается в ладонь Жавера, не в силах остановить себя, и внезапно чувствует, как его член становится влажным от его собственного семени. Хватка Жавера не ослабевает, он настойчиво пытается выжать из Вальжана все удовольствие, на которое тот способен, и Вальжан позволяет ему. Вальжан изливается на руку Жавера, на свой живот и ночную рубашку.

Это — хорошо. Более чем хорошо.

Вальжан едва может дышать. Он почти готов умолять Жавера отпустить его, убрать руку — но, несмотря на то, как усилены даже легчайшие прикосновения, они до сих пор приносят удовольствие, и Вальжан комкает простыни в руках, когда Жавер скользит по нему последним, болезненно медленным движением.

Его разум рассеян, все смутное и неясное, будто отраженное в кухонном зеркале. Он все еще пытается перевести дыхание, когда, мгновением позже, Жавер с силой толкается в него, бедро к бедру, и стонет низко, удовлетворенно. Вальжан рад, что может не двигаться — у него нет сил на это — и уверен, что его ноги тряслись бы. Его руки дрожат, и руки Жавера — тоже.

Ладонь Жавера ложится плашмя на живот Вальжана и тот чувствует легкое прикосновение ногтей, когда Жавер с трудом выдыхает — _Господи!_ — первое, что он сказал за весь вечер — и влажно кончает, прижимаясь к Вальжану. После этого он замирает, дышит тяжело, не смея пошевелить пальцами.

Существует только прикосновение, и звуки их дыхания, и темнота.

Засыпая, Вальжан думает, как должен выглядеть он сам, как выглядит Жавер, и смогут ли они признать, что это произошло. Еще более отдаленно он думает, должен ли стыдиться этого. Но это все вопросы для утра — для света.

* * *

  
Это происходит снова. И снова.

Каждый раз Вальжан просыпается раньше Жавера и спешит на кухню, чтобы смыть с себя все следы произошедшего. Каждый раз он подкладывает простыни на самое дно корзины для белья и надеется, что Тусен ничего не заметит. И каждый раз, они не говорят об этом, и продолжают кружить вокруг друг друга.

По крайней мере, это дает напряжению между ними разрешиться. После первого раза проходит несколько недель до того, как Жавера вновь позволяет своим рукам опуститься ниже талии Вальжана. После — всего лишь несколько дней.

Вальжану не на что жаловаться. Он не знает, почему они делают это и не говорят об этом, но это позволяет ему спать легче, и с каждым разом это все лучше и лучше. Время от времени он думает, что должен ответить взаимностью — опустить руку между ног Жавера, найти его, ласкать, пока запястье не начнет ныть. Но Жавер никогда не дает ему возможности и, кажется, вполне доволен, выполняя всю работу сам.

Вальжан не чувствует стыда. Иногда — вину — за то что получает так много удовольствия — и все же острее всего он чувствует растерянность. Он никогда не думал, что может быть способен испытывать такое всепоглощающее удовольствие, но, ночь за ночью, Жавер приносит его. Он также не понимает, почему они не могут говорить об этом — но, с другой стороны, они о многом не могут говорить, поэтому он готов оставить все как есть. Это странная система, но она работает, и Вальжан не хочет ничего разрушить.

В первую неделю декабря город заметает снегом. В доме постоянно холодно, несмотря на то, что камин все время зажжен. Вальжан находит более толстые одеяла и по ночам они почти цепляются друг за друга — забыв о любой попытке соблюдать иллюзию дистанции, они спят, прижавшись друг к другу, грудь Жавера к спине Вальжана, после того, как заканчивают со ставшими привычными прикосновениями рук и бедер.

У того, что между ними, нет названия. Хотя Вальжан уверен, что это грех, он не исповедуется в нем — как он может рассказать об этом кому-то, если они не способны признать и обсудить это между собой?

В ночь бури Вальжан рано уходит спать. Сидеть в тишине с Жавером в гостиной, избегая взглядов друг друга, ничего толком не делая, становится невыносимо, так что он уходит в спальню, наполняет маслом лампу и садится читать. Он не может сосредоточиться на Гете. Его мысли блуждают: он представляет, как Жавер будет прикасаться к нему сегодня. Вальжан думает о том, как ноги Жавера переплетаются с его и как сегодня утром он проснулся с ощущением Жавера, обнимающего его за талию, и как он лежал с его рукой на животе и не хотел ничего другого. Как до этого считал, что вообще не способен чего-либо хотеть.

Стук в дверь. Вальжан благодарен за то, что можно отложить книгу, которую он и так почти не читал.

\- Да? — говорит он, и слово застревает в горле. Внезапно он понимает, как мало они говорили.

Дверь приоткрывается. Жавер уже в ночной рубашке, с одним чулком, сползшим под колено. Вальжан тянется задуть лампу.

\- Подождите, — говорит Жавер. Вальжан знает этот тон — он слышал его после реки, когда Жавер умолял его дать ему умереть. Холодным камнем это слово опускается в душу Вальжана, и он садится прямо, закрывает книгу. Фигура Жавера скрыта тенью в дальнем конце комнаты, вдали от света. Вальжан не может различить выражения его лица. Но в тишине — в молчании — он слышит, как прерывается дыхание Жавера за мгновение до того, как он говорит: — Я хочу видеть вас.

\- Простите?

Жавер подходит ближе, останавливаясь в ногах кровати.

\- Я хочу видеть вас. Пожалуйста.

Вальжан ерзает неловко.

\- Что там видеть… — бормочет он и кладет книгу рядом с лампой.

В следующее мгновение Жавер забирается к нему в постель — ничего необычного — или не было бы необычным, если бы лампа была погашена — и садится на колени, подобрав ноги под себя. В мерцании лампы легче различить его лицо — приоткрытый рот и тяжелые веки. Вальжан видит, как сокращаются горло и челюсть Жавера, напрягаясь и расслабляясь вновь, а потом он тянется вперед, кладет руку на плечо Вальжана и разворачивает его, осторожно, но целенаправленно, чтобы Вальжан оказался к нему лицом.

В груди Вальжана немедленно что-то сжимается. Он приветствует такие прикосновения в темноте — но сейчас, так близко, глядя в глаза друг другу, он не знает, чего Жавер хочет от него и что он должен делать. Рука Жавера все еще на его плече, давление пальцев едва ощутимое, и он не знает, что делать. Он избегает встречаться глазами с Жавером, но больше смотреть некуда. Когда он пытается опустить голову и уткнуться взглядом в простыни, Жавер, влажной от пота ладонью, осторожно поднимает его подбородок и удерживает, так что не смотреть ему в глаза становится невозможным.

Жавер всматривается в его лицо. Вальжан думает, что должен был бы привыкнуть к этому, учитывая как часто они случайно заставали друг друга полураздетыми, как часто — смотрели. И все же он непривычен к такому вниманию, и не может не думать о том, что сейчас творится в голове Жавера. Его лицо очень близко, и его глаза близко, и его рот тоже. Вальжан прикусывает щеку изнутри, и боль приносит некоторое облегчение — он сосредотачивается на ней вместо того, чтобы думать о тяжести взгляда Жавера.

Он оказывается совсем не готов, когда Жавер целует его — даже не сразу понимает, что это именно поцелуй, потому что мысль о целующем его Жавере кажется абсурдной. Но другого объяснения нет — рот Жавера вдруг накрывает его, куда мягче чем, как он думал, Жавер может делать вообще что-либо, и ногти Вальжана впиваются в его ладони, а воздух в легких внезапно заканчивается. Он видел, как Мариус целует Козетту, но это всегда было быстро и целомудренно — совсем не похоже на то, что происходит сейчас, медленно, долго, продолжаясь и продолжаясь. Жавер отстраняется на мгновение, чтобы глотнуть воздуха — или, может, это Вальжан дышит жадно и тяжело — но это не имеет значения, потому что губы Жавера вновь прикасаются к его. Вальжан не знает, что это значит и как ответить, но он пытается, чувствует, как пальцы Жавера поглаживают завитки волос на его затылке и думает, что, видимо, сделал что-то правильно. Даже если он не понимает, что происходит, у всего есть незыблемое ощущение правильности, он закрывает глаза, он не уверен, что они складываются вместе правильно — язык Жавера мимолетно ласкает его небо, губа Жавера прикасается к его зубам — но, вполне возможно, это не имеет никакого значения.

Он дышит загнанно и прерывисто, забыв о любом самоконтроле, когда Жавер отстраняется. Вальжан чувствует себя, как после работы в саду — в поту, с тяжело вздымающейся грудью. Ладонь Жавера все еще в основании его шеи, лежит спокойно и уверенно. Вальжан не знает, что сейчас произошло между ними — только что хочет повторить это.

Губы Жавера дрожат до того, как он говорит:

\- Простите, что держал вас в темноте, — он говорит, — но я — лелеял огромное желание к вам так долго — слишком большое, чтобы сказать о нем вслух. Я думал, если заговорить, это все разрушит — быть может, и сейчас разрушит.

В тусклом свете глаза Жавера внимательные, ледяные, и Вальжан думает, что он впервые видит их так близко. В серо-голубом видны проблески зелени, и Жавер выглядит так, будто не спал слишком давно — Вальжан хорошо знает эти тяжелые веки, и круги под глазами, которые становятся постоянным компаньоном человека, которому нервы не дают уснуть. Его взгляд опускается на рот Жавера, на его влажные губы.

И тут — он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Жавера, неловко, быстро, теряя равновесие. Он не знает, что делает, что овладело им, но он не может удержаться. Как застигнутый врасплох зверь, Жавер издает тихий звук, заглушенный ртом Вальжана, и Вальжан проводит пальцами по жестким волосам на щеках Жавера. Поцелуи не потеряли своей новизны, Вальжан чувствует себя бескостным от прикосновения губ Жавера. Где-то в глубине его разума мелькает мысль, что это не может быть неправильным — ведь он чувствует себя так хорошо, и совсем не боится, а поцелуи Жавера опускаются с его рта к челюсти. Вальжан закрывает глаза и позволяет Жаверу целовать себя снова и снова.

Он говорит сбивчиво, когда губы Жавера прикасаются к его коже:

\- Вы единственный, кто когда-либо… я никогда не делал подобного — ни с кем до вас…

Жавер внезапно поднимает голову, его рука, бывшая на шее Вальжана, опускается:

\- Невероятно. Вы — наверняка...

\- Нет. Ни с кем. Никогда.

Вальжан смутно чувствует, что распускается, как клубок ниток, разваливается прямо тут перед Жавером. Он отчаянно хочет чего-то — не зная толком чего — и внутри него что-то комкается, сжимается, в его животе и между ног, и он не может понять, как способен чувствовать все это — тепло, и жажду, и желание.

\- Я хотел бы… сделать кое-что еще. Если вы хотите, — слова Жавера быстрые, он почти выплевывает их, будто иначе может не решиться произнести.

\- Еще… — Вальжан повторяет. Крутит эту мысль в голове. — Да. Еще.

Он не совсем уверен, на что соглашается — но все же кивает — и Жавер вздыхает тяжело, с облегчением. Тут же он притягивает его к себе, целует, подкладывает подушки под его спину. Вальжан позволяет Жаверу делать, как он хочет, послушно выбирается из-под одеял, когда Жавер стягивает их вниз. Отдаленно Вальжан думает о том, как натянута между ног его ночная рубашка, как уродливо должно выглядеть его тело в свете лампы, и ему интересно, что Жавер должен думать о нем.

Внезапно руки Жавера ложатся на его бедра, пальцы вжимаются в мышцы — давление не сильное, но ощутимое. Жавер отрывает губы от его и приостанавливается, чтобы взглянуть — Вальжан не знает, как его лицо должно выглядеть сейчас, дебош и наслаждение. Он позволяет Жаверу развести свои ноги, благодарный, что ночная рубашка хотя бы немного прикрывает его бедра.

А потом Жавер двигается, садясь на колени между ног Вальжана. Вальжан откидывается на подушки и пытается выровнять дыхание. Жавер прикасается к его левому бедру, чуть выше колена, кончиком пальца, рисуя небольшой круг, который закручивается, все медленнее и медленнее, пока жар от прикосновения не распространяется вверх и вниз по всей его ноге. Жавер повторяет движение двумя пальцами, затем тремя, мучительно нежно. Пальцы на ногах Вальжана поджимаются, и он замечает, что Жавер улыбается своей странной, редкой улыбкой.

\- Так хорошо? — спрашивает Жавер.

Вальжан не уверен, спрашивал ли его Жавер о чем-нибудь раньше. Уж точно — ни о чем подобном.

\- Да, — отвечает Вальжан. Его голос кажется ему чужим. — Очень хорошо.

Затем Жавер проводит пальцами по колену Вальжана, по старой крепкой коленной чашечке и мягкой коже за ней. Его прикосновение на мгновение задерживается на сгибе, проводя пальцами линию так легко, что становится почти щекотно. Затем — прямо по голени Вальжана до ступни. Легкое нажатие между костями его стопы, кончик пальца на сжатых пальцах ног, круг вокруг косточки на щиколотке, более чувствительной, чем Вальжан мог предположить.

Жавер наклоняется и целует Вальжана в колено. Тот чувствует его дыхание, и его рот, и его мягкость, легкое прикосновение языка к коже. Он задается вопросом, удастся ли ему ответить Жаверу взаимностью — возможно, не сегодня, но когда-нибудь — и заставить его почувствовать такую заботу. Он старается не задерживаться на этой мысли слишком долго, чтобы она не сокрушила его, не заставила думать обо всех причинах, по которым он не заслуживает такой доброты. Поэтому вместо этого он думает о прохладе вечера, о свете лампы на руке Жавера, о подушках за его спиной и о том, как Жавер повторяет все прикосновения — теперь на его правой ноге.

К тому времени, как Жавер целует правую коленную чашечку Вальжана, его член уже изнывает, и он думает, не попросить ли Жавера позаботиться о нем, как обычно. Что-то в жаре и пульсации ему знакомо — это почти боль, но куда более сладкая. Побеги тепла расходятся, как корни, от живота вниз вокруг бедер и вверх до легких, крепко врастая в его сердце. Он вздыхает и чувствует себя восхитительно потерянным, а Жавер не сводит с него глаз.

\- Есть... у вас есть масло для лампы? — тихо, почти стыдливо спрашивает Жавер.

Это возвращает Вальжана от мыслей о корнях и молодой зелени к реальности.

\- Я только что наполнил ее, — говорит он. — Нет нужды.

Жавер смеется.

\- Это не для лампы.

Вальжан не решается спрашивать, для чего оно в таком случае. Вместо этого он тянется за маленькой бутылочкой и без вопросов передает ее Жаверу, наблюдает, как Жавер откупоривает ее и наливает немного масла себе в ладонь, прежде чем закрыть вновь и поставить ее куда-то рядом с Вальжаном. Он размазывает масло по пальцам, часть капает на простыни. Жавер садится ближе, коленями касается бедер Вальжана, и скользит рукой под его поясницу. Вальжан пытается не дернуться.

Жавер осторожно приподнимает бедра Вальжана, и тот чуть соскальзывает на подушках. Он пытается сесть, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Жавер, но тот лишь придавливает его взглядом.

\- Лягте, — говорит Жавер, — пожалуйста.

Его тон вселяет в Вальжана достаточно уверенности, чтобы не протестовать. Его длинная ночная рубашка теперь задралась на бедрах, они обнажены и раздвинуты вокруг коленей Жавера. Затем Жавер передвигает ноги Вальжана так, чтобы его колени были подняты, а ступни стояли на кровати. Вальжан закрывает глаза — должно быть, он выглядит ужасно распутно. Но он доверяет Жаверу, и тот снова приподнимает его бедра и Вальжан осмеливается взглянуть. Он не видит рук Жавера, только то напряженное внимание, с которым он смотрит между ног Вальжана, а затем...

Это не похоже на то, что он когда-либо испытывал до этого. Он немедленно дергается, его спина выгибается в невольном порыве, и Жавер осторожно удерживает его на месте. Палец Жавера, теплый и скользкий от масла, движется внутри него медленно, плавно, и Вальжан совсем теряет контроль. Он издает приглушенный длинный звук, такой громкий и внезапный, что закрывает себе рот ладонью. Жавер движется, балансирует Вальжана на своих коленях и осторожно убирает его руку.

\- Не молчите, — умоляет он, и Вальжан подчиняется.

Жавер сгибает палец, и — это сладкий, горячий взрыв, подобный распускающемуся цветку, в его бедрах, груди, животе и где-то за глазами. Он следует просьбе Жавера и не сдерживает более звуки, вырывающиеся из его горла. Поначалу он почти беззвучен, каждый вздох слабый, теряющийся где-то в глубине гортани. Но по мере того, как Жавер двигает пальцем более настойчиво, находя внутри него каждую чувствительную точку, Вальжан перестает пытаться быть тихим.

Его нога соскальзывает с простыней, и Жавер на мгновение останавливается, чтобы закинуть ее на свое плечо. Его пальцы скользят по бедру Вальжана, и Жавер поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать его колено. Затем его палец снова проникает в него, на этот раз под другим углом, и ощущение становится еще острее. Оно могло бы быть болью, если бы не было так сладко.

Вальжан упирается пяткой в спину Жавера, когда тот толкается в него вторым пальцем — это новое ощущение внезапно и неописуемо. Он не может заставить себя посмотреть в глаза Жаверу, не может выдержать его взгляда. Это как приливная волна, резкий удар, который распространяется от основания позвоночника Вальжана до шеи и выбивает из него дыхание. Иногда он слышал, как Жавер задыхается вот так по ночам, но никогда не испытывал этого сам. Он хочет взять руку Жавера и положить на свой член, умоляя о разрешении. Эта истома приятная, но жгучая, мышцы его бедер напряжены. Жавер дышит тяжело вместе с ним.

Ему удается выдавить имя Жавера — или скорее то, что начинается как имя Жавера, но выходит тихим, почти молитвенным стоном. Жавер, должно быть, узнает в этом звуке его нужду, потому что он снова сгибает пальцы, и Вальжан думает, что погибнет. Он уступает Жаверу, позволяя себе потерять контроль, и он в блаженстве. Его бедра двигаются по собственной воле, насаживаясь на пальцы Жавера, усиливая этими движениями каждую маленькую волну удовольствия. Он сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Жавер молчит, и Вальжан осмеливается открыть глаза и взглянуть на него. Теперь он замедлил темп; его пальцы скользят долгими движениями, внутрь и наружу, регулируя дыхание Вальжана. Вальжан приподнимается на локтях — он с трудом удерживает равновесие, тело все еще трясется, выгибаясь и подчиняясь прикосновениям Жавера. Жавер наблюдает за ним, и его глаза расширяются, когда Вальжан, наконец, смотрит на него. Его пальцы замирают, и Вальжан обнаруживает, что насаживается о них, пытаясь имитировать их движение. Это совсем не то же самое.

\- Мне остановиться? — спрашивает Жавер с некоторой самозабвенностью. — Только скажите.

\- Нет, — говорит Вальжан. — Я… я близко, — он чувствует укол смущения, произнеся эти слова. Он никогда не говорил ничего подобного вслух.

\- О, — говорит Жавер. Он смотрит на Вальжана еще мгновение, приоткрыв рот, а затем моргает и вынимает пальцы из Вальжана, восхитительно, мучительно медленно. Вальжан снова стонет, запрокидывая голову.

Пальцы Жавера снова касаются ног Вальжана, когда он поднимается с кровати. Он шарит в простынях в поисках бутылочки с маслом, а затем становится у изножья, неподвижный и немой.

Вальжан чувствует внезапное унижение при мысли о том, как выглядит: ноги раздвинуты, ночная рубашка вокруг его бедер, скользких от масла, тяжелый напряженный член. Он не может перевести дыхание, грудь тяжело вздымается, и он не может привыкнуть к отсутствию в себе Жавера. Он задается вопросом, не вызвал ли у Жавера отвращение, не сделал ли что-то не так. Все это еще для него в новинку; он все еще учится использовать свое тело не как инструмент. До этого ему никогда не приходило в голову, что он может испытывать что-то, кроме отвращения, к своим спине, бедрам и груди. И теперь, когда Жавер стоит перед ним, он задается вопросом, не ошибся ли.

Ему приходится собраться с мужеством прежде чем заговорить.

\- Что-то не так? — спрашивает он.

Жавер качает головой.

\- Вам не нужно было останавливаться, — говорит Вальжан. Он не добавляет вслух, как ему хотелось бы, чтобы Жавер не останавливался, как томительно сладка эта новая мука и как сейчас, когда Жавер перестал прикасаться к нему, он даже чувствует себя покинутым. — Я сделал что-то не так?

Жавер почти смеется.

\- Едва ли, — говорит он, и Вальжан осознает, как пристально-тяжел взгляд Жавера, обращенный на него. Свет лампы не слишком ярок, и все же это разительный контраст с теми ночами, что они провели в темноте под покрывалами. Вальжан чувствует себя слишком уязвимым и обнаженным и начинает тянуть вниз край рубашки, но Жавер внезапно говорит:

\- Пожалуйста, не надо. Я… я смотрю на вас.

Вальжан выдыхает и на мгновение его рука замирает. Он смотрит, как Жавер наблюдает за ним — как и до этого, когда брился перед зеркалом. Но теперь между ними нет преграды.

Он думает о своих ногах, покрытых шрамами и бледных, и о том, как Жавер прикасался к ним. Думает о руках Жавера под его спиной, приподнимающих его бедра, и каким уверенными и мягкими они были. А еще Жавер поцеловал его. _Поцеловал_ его.

Он собирается с силами и вновь берется за край рубашки. Лицо Жавера мрачнеет, но — Вальжан наклоняется и стягивает рубашку через голову, прежде чем бросить куда-то на пол.

Он ужасно, ужасно напуган.

Жавер резко выдыхает, чуть приоткрывает рот. Вальжану внезапно становится холодно — в комнате прохладно, и без одеял он дрожит, несмотря на то, как потел лишь несколько минут назад. Он не может смотреть на себя, на всю эту кожу и все те шрамы, которые, должно быть, видит Жавер, поэтому вместо этого он пытается поймать взгляд Жавера, надеясь найти в нем какую-то поддержку.

Но Жавер смотрит на него, и Вальжан замечает, что его руки дрожат — бутылочка ловит отблески света и отражает через всю комнату. Горло Жавера видимо движется, он сглатывает и выдыхает — почти вздыхает. А потом он тоже стаскивает рубашку, медленнее, чем это сделал Вальжан. Сняв ее, он на мгновение держит ее в руке, как будто боится остаться неприкрытым. Спустя какое-то время — которое кажется Вальжану очень долгим — он все же роняет рубашку и обнажается перед Вальжаном.

Вальжан не уверен, что желал чего-либо или кого-либо раньше, но то, что он испытывает к Жаверу, _должно_ быть желанием. Другого слова для этого нет. Возможно, это всего лишь отражение его жажды прикосновения, но… он хочет положить ладони на плечи Жавера, почувствовать, как двигаются и сокращаются его мышцы, и снова поцеловать его, на этот раз медленнее. Он благодарен за то, что грудь Жавера тоже бледна, и что у него тоже стоит, и что его руки дрожат, когда он открывает бутылочку и наливает на ладонь еще масла. 

Жавер смазывает себя маслом с тихим стоном. Странно, невыносимо возбуждающе наблюдать, как Жавер прикасается к себе вот так — сначала почти механически, но, в конце концов, увлекаясь ощущениям, приносимым легкими прикосновениями дрожащих пальцев. Он делает глубокий вдох, закрывает бутылочку и вновь кладет ее куда-то на кровать. Затем он снова смотрит на Вальжана, пристально, вопрошающе.

\- Едва ли тут есть на что смотреть, — говорит Вальжан. Его голос дрожит. Ему по-прежнему не верится, что Жавер может хотеть его видеть — вообще может _хотеть_ его.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, — говорит Жавер, возвращаясь на кровать и снова устраиваясь между ног Вальжана. Его руки все еще скользки от масла, когда он проводит пальцами по его ногам. Вальжан чувствует, как мурашки бегут по его коже; все его тело кажется более чувствительным, чем обычно, а прикосновения Жавера так уверены.

Руки Жавера большие, широкие, и он скользит ими по животу Вальжана, касаясь каждого дюйма кожи. Вальжан пытается дышать медленно и спокойно, пока Жавер проводит пальцами по мышцам живота и по его бедру. Он не прикасается к члену Вальжана, и Вальжан изнемогает, желая, чтобы у него хватило силы или смелости передвинуть руку Жавера, заставить его обхватить себя и ласкать до тех пор, пока напряжение в его теле наконец не разрешится. Вместо этого он позволяет Жаверу прикасаться к нему, обнаруживая чувствительные места, о которых Вальжан не подозревал: к внутренней поверхности его бедер, к дорожке волос на животе, к треугольнику кожи на его боку, не изрезанному шрамами, к промежуткам между буквами TFP на плече.

Он мимолетно думает, не должен ли он бояться. Он никогда еще не был так уязвим, за исключением, быть может, Тулона. Но то была боль, и он научился понимать ее, знать и приветствовать ее, как друга. Сейчас — это какой-то странный дальний родственник боли, с которым он еще не знаком. Все, что он знает, это то, что его тело превращается в нечто большее, чем панцирь, чем оружие, чем обуза. Губы Жавера ложатся на его живот, и он внезапно чувствует себя странно цельным — как будто он цел не вопреки своему телу, а благодаря ему.

Поцелуи Жавера двигаются вверх от живота до груди Вальжана — прямо напротив сердца. Это необычайно интимный жест, и от его простоты что-то внутри Вальжана крошится. Нос Жавера трется о грудь Вальжана; он кладет руку на его бок и проводит вверх, задевая большим пальцем сосок. Это неожиданно приятное ощущение. Вальжан слышит свой стон, Жавер прячет свой смех на его груди и повторяет ласку. Вальжан снова стонет — на этот раз почти вздохом облегчения, и позволяет Жаверу дразнить его. Он целует грудь Вальжана, замедляясь, чтобы втянуть в рот кожу. Затем, спустя какое-то время, которое кажется бесконечностью, его губы смыкаются на соске Вальжана, мягкие и влажные, и язык Жавера скользит по нему. Потом — легкое прикосновение его зубов — не укус, а смена ощущений, от которой возвращение языка становится еще более приятным.

Вальжан наконец позволяет себе прикоснуться к Жаверу, проводит рукой по его волосам. Он гладит его затылок, шею, и Жавер вздрагивает и выдыхает. Кожа Жавера теплая, и он думает, что этого может быть достаточно — ему приносит странное удовлетворение просто держать Жавера в руках, чувствовать его руки и дыхание. Вся эта обнаженная кожа — все это доверие. Он не понимает его, но, тем не менее, благодарен. Он легко проводит рукой по спине Жавера, насколько может дотянуться, ощущает кости и то, как Жавер дрожит от его прикосновения.

Ему интересно, делал ли Жавер это раньше. Он кажется таким уверенным, таким непринужденным — но его руки дрожат, и прикосновения нерешительны. Рот Жавера теперь припадает к ключице Вальжана, палец все еще играет с соском, и Вальжан поворачивает голову так, что его щека касается волос Жавера. Он вздыхает при этом прикосновении, и Вальжан повторяет его снова, касаясь пальцем мягкой кожи за ухом Жавера.

\- Жавер, — бормочет он, наполовину боясь, что попытка заговорить разрушит очарование момента, которое заставило Жавера прикоснуться к нему. Но Жавер лишь немного приподнимает голову, все еще касаясь губами ключицы Вальжана. — Вы делали это раньше.

Вальжан не уверен, что это вопрос.

Жавер смеется в кожу Вальжана — странное, но не неприятное ощущение.

\- Нет, — говорит он. — Никогда. Никогда. Я только думал — надеялся — на вас.

\- О, — говорит Вальжан. Он выдыхает. Неопытность Жавера почему-то успокаивает. Быть может, все дело в знании, что они равны в этом, и что, возможно, сердце Жавера также колотится, и, возможно, он также тревожится о том, что это будет значить для них. Вальжан скользит пальцем под подбородок Жавера и на мгновение приподнимает его лицо. Жавер выглядит потерянным, его глаза затуманены, а губы приоткрыты. Странно знать, что он причина этому, и что Жавер не против, что ему нравится.

Вальжан наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать Жавера, и тот отвечает, медленно и легко. Поцелуй оказывает успокаивающее действие; Вальжан легко теряется в ощущении губ Жавера на своих. Он боится — этого нельзя отрицать — но знание того, что Жавер боится так же — приносит успокоение.

Он опускает голову на подушки, и Жавер изучает его лицо, прежде чем снова сесть между его ног. Жавер проводит пальцами по груди Вальжана, по животу, а затем, наконец, по члену. Вальжан немедленно стонет и закрывает глаза. До этого мгновения он даже не осознавал, насколько же жаждал этого прикосновения. Жавер проводит кончиком пальца по всей его длине —легко и почти неощутимо. Вальжан еще больше раздвигает ноги, кладет ладонь на свою грудь и чувствует, как часто она поднимается.

\- Я был удивлен, что вы позволили мне прикоснуться к вам в первый раз, — тихо говорит Жавер. — И все разы после.

Вальжан тяжело сглатывает.

\- Это было приятно, — говорит он. - Все, что вы делаете.

Жавер опускает голову, качает ею, заливается краской:

\- Я… я хочу чтобы вы получили удовольствие. Чтобы вы были уверены, — говорит он.

\- Я уверен, — отвечает Вальжан. Это должно было быть очевидным с тем, как он не мог держать себя в руках все это время.

\- Это другое, — настаивает Жавер. Его пальцы легко проходят по шраму, тянущемуся по ребрам Вальжана. — Вы скажете мне остановиться, если я — упаси Господь — причиню вам боль.

\- Да, Жавер, конечно, — соглашается Вальжан. Он надеется, что звучит достаточно уверенно, несмотря на невольную дрожь в голосе. Он не до конца уверен, на что соглашается, но знает, что Жавер не причинит ему боли. Слишком многое между ними.

Жавер кивает, делает глубокий вдох и кладет руки под бедра Вальжана, слегка приподнимая их. Он устраивает его ноги на свои плечи и наклоняется в последний раз, чтобы поцеловать его. Вальжан не знает, что сейчас случится, но воздух в комнате тяжел и он вибрирует от предвкушения.

Вальжан снова приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть, что делает Жавер. Одна ладонь Жавера находится под бедрами Вальжана, а другая — у его собственного члена. Он приближается к Вальжану, снова слегка приподнимает его бедра. Затем Вальжан ощущает прикосновение его члена и кончиков пальцев.

На короткое, отчаянное мгновение Жавер ловит взгляд Вальжана. Он выглядит таким же напуганным, как Вальжан чувствует себя, но его руки уверены, и все, что они делали до того, было хорошо. Поэтому Вальжан кивает, и Жавер глубоко вздыхает и толкается в него.

Сразу же Вальжан падает назад, не в силах удержаться на локтях. Звук, который он издает, совсем звериный — ощущение пальцев Жавера внутри него было невыразимо — но каким-то образом это даже лучше. Жавер прикусывает губу, но Вальжан слышит, как у него перехватывает дыхание. Он медленно толкается внутрь, пока весь не оказывается внутри Вальжана, а его бедра не касаются бедер Вальжана. Он кладет свободную руку под него, на его талию и держит крепко. Затем он двигается вновь, еще медленнее, назад, почти выскальзывая. Он продолжает двигаться длинными, глубокими толчками, пока они с Вальжаном не начинают жадно глотать воздух.

Руки Жавера крепко сжимают талию Вальжана, но тот не против. Его переполняют ощущения: кончики пальцев и ногти Жавера на его боках, непроизвольные движения его бедер, когда Жавер толкается в него, низкий гортанный звук, который Жавера издает при каждом толчке. Каждое движение Жавера будто разламывает Вальжана на части, собирает и вновь разламывает, раскрывает раз за разом. Удовольствие пронзает его, будто ударами молотка по гвоздю, сквозь мышцы, и кости, и легкие, и сердце. Кровать ударяется о стену, матрас скрипит, и Жавер стонет вслух.

Вальжан хватается за простыни, и Жавер наклоняется ближе. Бедра от этого напрягаются еще больше, но эта боль приятна, и Вальжан, наконец, может прижать руки к груди Жавера. Его пальцы касаются сосков Жавера, его ребер и скользят вниз к животу. Вальжан не знает, к чему прикоснуться в первую очередь, а Жавер все так же толкается в него. Ухватиться не за что, кожа Жавера залита румянцем, и Вальжан чувствует пот на своей шее. Его ладони скользят по груди Жавера, и, в конце концов, он обнимает его за талию. Он держится крепко, не зная, что случится, если он отпустит.

Жавер толкается сильнее, теперь быстрее, осмеливаясь при этом взглянуть на Вальжана. Вальжан не сводит с него глаз, только еще глубже вонзает ногти в его кожу. Его ноги болят, все мускулы напрягаются и сжимаются, бедра наверняка покрываются синяками там, где подвздошные кости Жавера врезаются в них вновь и вновь, но Вальжан приветствует эти новые отметины, новые боли.

Что-то пузырится внутри Вальжана, начиная с его груди, а затем сразу перемещаясь вниз и вверх по телу. Его член дергается, красный и влажный на конце, и он чувствует, как что-то внутри него скручивается. Он знает это чувство — под простынями, под рукой Жавера, он тоже чувствовал это и научился предвкушать. Но еще никогда это ощущение не было настолько сильным.

Он пытается заговорить, но ему удается лишь издать невнятный звук, похожий на стон. Он толкается бедрами навстречу Жаверу, вытягивает шею, чтобы поцеловать его, а затем, быстро, как задутая свеча, пропадает. Все его тело напрягается, все мышцы сокращаются и расслабляются одновременно. Его голова запрокидывается, и он выдыхает длинный дрожащий звук, пока Жавер толкается в него, замедляясь лишь на мгновение, чтобы поцеловать шею, щеку и, наконец, губы Вальжана, пока его пятки впиваются Жаверу в спину. Семя Вальжана теплое на его животе, и Жавер проводит по нему пальцем, растягивая момент. Вальжану почти хочется избежать прикосновения — слишком много, он слишком чувствителен, — но даже это приносит удовлетворение. Это приятное, смутное, всепоглощающее чувство переполняет его целиком.

Жавер по-прежнему толкается в Вальжана, снова замедляясь, двигаясь глубже. Вальжан настолько выжат, что едва может дышать, не говоря уже о движении, и его руки падают с талии Жавера. Его спина выгибается от особенно сильного толчка, и он слышит стон Жавера. Дыхание Жавера такое же прерывистое, как и у него, сплошь резкие выдохи и жадные глотки воздуха. Затем он хватается за плечо Вальжана, его толчки внезапно становятся поверхностными, и Вальжан чувствует, как Жавер изливается внутри него.

Это тоже неописуемо. Вальжан переполнен новизной этих ощущений. Его ноги бесцеремонно соскальзывают с плеч Жавера, шлепаются на кровать. Он слишком устал, чтобы переживать об этом, и Жавер все еще внутри него, держась за его плечи и пытаясь отдышаться. Вскоре Жавер падает на него сверху, лишенный опоры, как смятый лист бумаги, и долгое время все вокруг — кожа и пот. Вальжан чувствует себя переполненным, остро осознает свое тело, проводит инвентаризацию конечностей: ноги Жавера вытягиваются против его ног, его левая рука скользит по спине Жавера, правая — вытянута на простынях.

Свет лампы дрожит и в окно дует прохладный ветерок. Пальцы Жавера осторожно касаются его плечей, открытый рот Жавера прижат к его шее, дыхание Жавера легко на его коже — все это мягко, нежно и замечательно. Вальжан потерян, и утомлен, но Жавер возле него, _в нем_ , и он преисполнен восхищения.

Впервые в жизни он не стыдится своего тела, несмотря на все уродливые следы того человека, которым он был раньше. Жавер целует изгиб его шеи, окончание длинного шрама, который, как знает Вальжан, пересекает всю его спину. Жавер без колебаний целует эту кожу вновь и вновь. Этого достаточно, чтобы Вальжану хотелось заплакать.

После того, как их дыхание снова выравнивается, и они могут двигаться без дрожи, Жавер откатывается к боку Вальжана, в пространство между его рукой и грудью. Он наконец выскальзывает из Вальжана — тот не может удержаться от низкого звука из-за этой потери — и прижимается, положив руку ему на грудь. Семя все еще на его животе, между ног и на простынях, но он не может заставить себя переживать об этом сейчас. Голова Жавера лежит на его плече, и это кажется правильным, таким, как и должно быть. Теплый свет танцует на костяшках пальцев Жавера, его лице, их коже.

Вальжан хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, что бы сказал, даже если бы мог. Вместо этого он зарывается лицом в волосы Жавера и целует его макушку. Жавер вздыхает и прижимается ближе — так близко, как только может.

\- Я должен нас вымыть, — бормочет Жавер, касаясь губами кожи Вальжана. В его голосе есть нотка печали, которую Вальжан не узнает.

\- Это может подождать, — отвечает Вальжан. — Пожалуйста.

Он еще не готов отказаться от этого. Не тогда, когда Жавер такой теплый, когда так хорошо держать его рядом, когда они находят все больше и больше способов быть вместе. При свете он может пересчитать веснушки на предплечье Жавера, увидеть волосы на тыльной стороне ладони, его обкусанные ногти. Он хочет изучить эти маленькие части Жавера, все его потаенные места. Когда Жавер поворачивается к нему лицом, Вальжан замечает морщинки в уголках глаз Жавера, рыжеватые пряди в его волосах.

\- Все, что вы захотите, — говорит Жавер.

 _Вот это,_ — думает Вальжан и целует лоб Жавера.

* * *

Они наверстывают упущенное время, или, по крайней мере, пытаются.

Они засыпают вместе, все еще обнаженные, все еще обнимая друг друга. Это спокойная ночь без сновидений, и Вальжан рад проснуться к ощущению Жавера, прижимающегося к нему сзади, очень материального и настоящего. Свет, который льется из окна, отражаясь от снега, слишком ярок. Они запутались в простыне, одна из ног Жавера перекинута через ногу Вальжана, и одеяло натянуто лишь до пояса.

Каким-то образом, как бы это ни было невероятно, все это реально. Вальжан почти смеется, думая об этом. Вместо этого он еще глубже зарывается в одеяло, и руки Жавера крепче сжимаются вокруг него. Они просыпались подобным образом и раньше, завязанные одним узлом, но с кожей, спрятанной под ночными рубашками, и всегда держась на отдалении, будто боясь признать то, что между ними произошло.

Теперь нет больше никакого притворства — и они могут видеть друг друга. И поэтому они преданно пытаются изучать друг друга, узнавать друг друга всеми возможными способами. Каким-то образом кислота Жавера стала сладкой. Ранними утрами после, Жавер притягивает к себе Вальжана, и в туманном солнечном свете они медленно воссоздают прошедшую ночь, все вокруг медово-золотистое. Вальжан учится принимать прикосновения, узнает, что он может быть мягким, узнает, что его твердость — также не бремя. И он узнает еще, как опустить на простыни Жавера и найти эту мягкость в нем.

Странно узнавать так много в столь позднем возрасте. Вальжан всегда стремился к познанию, и поэтому, быть может, неудивительно, что он хочет знать о Жавере все. Они проводят вечера в постели с горящей рядом лампой, и Вальжан наносит на мысленную карту каждую часть тела Жавера: шрам от падения с лошади много лет назад, родинку цвета карамели, сердце, которое бьется так быстро при каждом прикосновении. И все между ними вдруг озаряется светом.

* * *

[1] Прим. автора: название взято из стихотворения Рут Л. Шварц “Секс”.

Прим. переводчика: вот это стихотворение (Ruth L. Schwartz "Sex" из сборника _Dear Good Naked Morning (2005):_

“The stars opened inside us, blood on

shattered glass. It holds the light between us—

except for the equal measure of darkness,

sealed inside our bodies, which eclipses it."

Его примерный перевод будет звучать как

“Звезды раскрылись в нас, кровь

на разбитом стекле. В нем свет между нами -

и в равной мере тьма, запечатанная

внутри наших тел, затмевающая его”.

[2] Прим. переводчика: "Travaux forcés à perpetuité" — пожизненный принудительный труд. Согласно книжному канону и историческим изысканиям фандома, это клеймо Вальжан должен был получить во время повторного заключения, закончившегося побегом с Ориона, так как во время его первого ареста клеймление заключенных временно перестало практиковаться — и клеймо на его плече скорее всего было бы TP. 


End file.
